


We'll Figure It Out

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes Mighty Nein [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Jester Lavorre, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jester Lavorre Needs a Hug, Kid Jester Lavorre, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nightmares, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Bluud and Marion contemplate their relationships with Jester after a nightmare wakes her up.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Bluud (Critical Role), Jester Lavorre & Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea
Series: Lis Writes Mighty Nein [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	We'll Figure It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just because idk if it's clear, Jester is like 5-6 here

Jester wakes up suddenly, clutching her thick blankets to her chest. The remnants of her dream still linger in her mind, the shadows in her room growing darker and darker until she can see a figure standing in the corner of her room-

In a flash Jester flicks on her light, doing away with the shadows. She’s alone. She’s alone. That very fact brings even more tears to her eyes, she’s alone. Jester scrambles across her bed, reaching for her stuffed bear with a green ribbon around his neck. Holding the plushie to her chest, Jester crawls out of her bed. 

Tears well in her eyes as she remembers her dream. She wants her mama. She makes her way quickly to her bedroom door and creaks it open and she peeks into the hallway, looking for the same shadowy figures that haunted her dreams. But thankfully the hall is empty, mostly.

She sees Bluud sitting in his chair, head tipped back against the wall and feet stretched in front of him, keeping watch over her and her mama as always. A book is folded open on his lap, though he’s not reading it. At the sound of her door opening, Bluud slowly turns to look at the little tiefling, taking in her teary eyes wobbling lip. 

“Jester?” Bluud sits up to face her. “What’s wrong?”

“I want mama,” Jester cries softly, burying her face into the bear she's holding. 

Bluud rises from his chair, setting his book on the floor, and kneels down in front of her, frowning in sympathy. “Your mother is working tonight, Jester.” 

Jester sobs, squeezing her bear even tighter, “But I need her.”

He sighs. “I know. Why don’t you come sit with me and we’ll wait for her together? Does that sound okay?” Jester nods and lets Bluud lift her into his arms as he settles back into his chair, placing him in his lap. Jester immediately gives him a hug, hiding her face against his chest. 

Bluud rubs her back gently, “Did you have a nightmare?” He feels her nod against his chest. Bluud makes a sympathetic noise. “Do you want to talk about it?” He knows the answer before he asks, Jester doesn’t keep secrets. Not from him and especially not from her mother.

Jester sits up a little so it’s easier to talk, her hands roaming over her bear. She begins quietly, her voice shaky. “Mama and I were at the beach and we were playing in the water and-and it got really windy. The sand was blowing in my eyes and I couldn’t see and then she was gone and I was all alone.” Jester sniffs. “There was a man behind me and I screamed but-but the sand kept getting in my mouth.” She whimpers a little bit. “And mama or you weren’t there to help me and he took me away to somewhere where it was only dark and cold.” She falls silent, hugging her bear once more.

“That sounds really scary,” Bluud acknowledges. Jester presses herself against his chest again and he hugs her back, careful not to squeeze too tight. “But I would never let anything like that happen to you and I know your mother wouldn’t either. You know that right? We’re always going to protect you” Jester nods eagerly. “Good girl,” Bluud smiles softly.

Bluud talks calmly for a few more minutes, holding Jester in his arms. The rumbling in his chest acts as a lullaby for her and after a few minutes, Jester slowly drifts back to sleep, clutching her bear under one arm and Bluud’s lapel in the other. Bluud smiles a little bit and tips his head back against the wall. 

He’s known Jester her whole life and despite himself, the little girl has wormed a place into his heart. Having a child trust you, he thinks, is one of the most life affirming things that can ever happen to someone. He’s become someone worthy of Jester’s trust and he knows that he will die before he breaks that trust. Jester is still very young, but he can already see the beginnings of the wonderful woman she will grow into.

Bluud sits in his chair with Jester propped up against his chest for quite a while. At one point he carefully picks up his book and reads quietly. About half an hour later he watches Marion’s companion walk down the stairs, his coat collar popped up. Bluud waits a few more minutes, allowing time for Marion to return to her chambers and have a moment to herself before he hands over her daughter. 

He carefully lifts Jester up, adjusting her so that her head is on his shoulder, her legs around his torso. Bluud walks down the hallway to Marion’s chambers, using the hand that’s not bracing Jester’s back to knock. 

Marion opens the door, her hair halfway tied into a loose braid, and a red robe wrapped tightly over herself. Her brow furrows in concern when she sees her sleeping child in his arms. 

“She had a nightmare,” Bluud explains as he passes Jester to her mother, the little girl staying blissfully asleep. Once in her mother’s arms, Jester makes a content noise in her sleep, as if she could recognize Marion even sound asleep. “She came looking for you. I thought it would be best to bring her to you instead of putting her back to bed. I don’t think she wants to be alone.”

“Oh.” She looks down at Jester, seeing dried tears on her cheeks. Marion sighs, “Thank you for taking care of her, Bluud.”

He smiles, “Of course, it’s my job. I’ll be outside if you need anything else.” Marion thanks him once more as he leaves, the door shutting quietly behind him. 

Marion holds her daughter for just a second more before gently laying her down on the bed and returning to her vanity. She keeps an eye on Jester through the mirror as she finishes tying back her hair and wiping off her makeup. Once she is changed into her pajamas, she clicks off the lights and crawls into bed, facing her daughter. 

Jester’s nose is pressed against the fur of her bear, knees curled up to her chest. Marion doesn’t think that she’s loved anyone more than she loves her little girl. She hates to think that she wasn’t there for her when she needed her and that she wasn’t the one to calm her down. But knowing Jester, she’ll forget all about in the morning and try valiantly to convince her mother that they just have to have blueberry pancakes in bed. Marion smiles at the thought of Jester’s smile and her infectious laugh. There is no doubt in her mind that Jester will manage to convince her.

As Marion thinks, Jester, still asleep, wiggles in bed until her hand finds Marion’s arm. Then the little girl crawls into her mother’s arms, nestling against her chest. Marion laughs softly and holds her to her chest. With her chin resting on top of Jester’s head, Marion can just feel her horns starting to grow in. 

“I love you, my little sapphire,” Marion whispers, pressing a kiss to Jester’s head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are all extremely appreciated and encouraged!
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
